Nightmare
by cherryvixen416
Summary: The dream was horrid, but he was there to tell her it wasn't real. He arrives just in time to stop her, and they learn more than they ever thought possible.


Suggested by randomkungfupandafan, though the tale went a bit longer than I had intended it to.

* * *

><p>Justin tossed and turned in his wide bed. It had been several months since the move to Thorn Valley, and already tension was building. The spectacle of the Stone's power had set many of the rats on edge, saying that its power was enough to bring Jenner back to life, and that he would soon come to seek his revenge. Others said they were crazy, but even they weren't so sure. He clearly remembered watching it, as the young mouse holding it did what they could not, only to pass out seconds after. He'd sent the others back to the bush after that, all but Ages, who had insisted he look after her until she woke up. He was quick to notice the old doctor's cast had vanished, his leg completely healed.<p>

The young leader angrily tossed his sheets aside, sitting up and running his hands through his hair. The bodies of their fallen comrades had never been recovered, having been swallowed by the thick mud that had nearly claimed the Brisby home. The evening had scarred him, and the wounds were slow in healing. The scar on his arm itched; he brushed vaguely at the fur surrounding it. The emotional damage wasn't as serious, but it still hindered his ability to think clearly. The dreams still hadn't stopped, but he gave them little thought as a strange sound drifted in from the hall.

He noted that his door was slightly ajar; he moved with caution as he pulled on fresh clothes. The sky was still dark, with a slight chill drifting its way from outside. The moon provided just enough light to see by, its bright face being lost behind thin clouds. He moved silently, watching for trouble, senses alert as a small shadow whispered quickly past him. The scent it cast was sweet, familiar to him, filling him with worry. He followed it, seeing it stop before the entrance, which was unguarded. It was kneeling, shoulders shaking as it cried. The quiet sobs were also hauntingly familiar. He grew closer, seeing a small flash of white, then blue.

"M…" he couldn't speak. Her wide, perfect eyes were liquid, pouring down her cheeks, soaking her creamy nightdress. He took a step closer, and in seconds she was gone, as though she were merely a specter. He continued to follow, sensing her path by trampled grass and rustling leaves, seeing her scale a high pile near their cave's entrance. Justin felt a gasp leave his parted lips; he knew exactly what she was planning. He caught her just before she fell from its edge, holding her close as she fought to break free.

"No, no, let go of me!" her small hands pushed against him, eyes tightly shut as tears continued to fall. She appeared to be dreaming. "You monster, let go of me!"

"Illona," he hissed the name he had given her, hoping to break the trance. "Illona, you're dreaming; open your eyes!"

She did, blue disks reflecting the moon's silver light. She looked up, tears coming anew when she saw who it was. "Oh, Justin," she whispered, and collapsed on his chest. The rapid pace of his heart told her what had transpired, and she looked to see that they stood at the edge of a large mound of hard, rocky earth. "What…"

"You were dreaming," he whispered, pulling her close. He moved far back from the unstable edge, knowing death would result if they fell. He settled with her, leaning against the hill's grassy face, holding her tightly as her sadness leaked away. "What's troubling you?"

"Jenner's after the Stone," she hissed, grasping his shirt. "He keeps chasing me, making vile threats…Justin, he murdered my children…and you…all because of this horrid gem!" she pulled it free from its place on her neck, clasping its glowing face tightly in her hand, only to have it caught by his.

"Don't." he brought it away, making a small crevice in the soil beneath them. He placed the ruby within it, pushing the mound of earth back in place above it. He then turned to her. "Those were mere dreams," he said firmly. "Your children are asleep, they're safe."

"But…But it was so…real…" she sniffed; he wiped the drop away.

"What do you see," he asked. "When you dream?"

"I see…so many horrid things…all caused by one creature…" she appeared to fade back in her trance, eyes growing wide as the words fell from her lips. "Jenner is coming, watching me with eyes burning with hellfire. He swallows up what light there is, demanding the gem I hold in my hands, but I don't give it to him. Instead I run, holding it close, hearing their cries as he tears them apart, reaching out to me with his blood stained hands. But you come in front of me, demanding that he leave me alone," her gaze dropped, she blinked once. "He refuses, throwing you aside. He impales me, stealing the Stone. I wake up when you scream."

Justin watched as tears welled in her eyes. He could barely remember the first time he'd seen her smile, when they had first met. The night he left she didn't smile once, as sadness had filled her heart even then. The second time was when her family had moved to the valley, when she'd fallen from a crow's back, only to land in his waiting arms. He'd uttered her true name for the first time, after learning she'd had none of her own. He whispered it now, running a hand through her tangled hair, comforting her in every way he dared. He barely heard her next words.

"You speak, before the dream ends, but it's very quiet."

"What do I say?" he asked, already knowing.

"You whisper, "_'Illona…my love…'_" she gazed at him, barely able to see his dark eyes. "I never get a chance to respond."

"You can now," he whispered, rising to one knee. He looked her in her face, grasping her hands tightly. He could see the emotion dancing in her gaze, willed her to say it, but it never came. He smiled, placing a hand on her tear-stained cheek. "Tell me, Illona; tell me how you feel." Her lips soon curled; she smiled for the first time in months. But she never got the chance to speak. The warmth of his kiss stole the breath from her lungs, her fear leaking away as his arms fell and tightened around her. Her eyes closed, the tears stopped falling. She felt her hands drift to his chest, press against his racing heart, her horrid dream all but forgotten as he slowly pulled away.

"Illona, my love," he hissed. "I promise, if danger ever comes…"

"Don't," she shook her head. "Don't promise, or it may come true."

They rested there until the sun rose, watching as its golden light spilled across the valley floor, already wondering what the future would hold.


End file.
